poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aladdin wishes Genie free/Happy ending
This is how Aladdin wishes Genie free and happy ending goes in Ryan and Crash meets Aladdin. and Aladdin are holding hands, but look sad Aladdin: Jasmine... I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince. Jasmine: I know why you did. Aladdin: Well, I guess... this is good-bye? Jasmine: Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair. I love you. Crash Bandicoot: That's really nice. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Yeah. Genie: sniffles Al, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again. Aladdin: But, Genie, what about your freedom? Genie: Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love. Al, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked. Shi La Won: I see. Aladdin: Jasmine, I do love you, but, I got to stop pretending something I'm not. Jasmine: I understand. looks to Genie Aladdin: Genie, I wish for your freedom. Genie: One boba fide prince pedigree comin' up. I.. What? Aladdin: out his lamp to Genie Genie, you're free! magic swirls around Genie and then he is free with his shackles come off his wrists and the lamp falls on the floor. Genie picks it up and he can't believe it Genie: Heh-heh. I'm free. I'm free. the lamp to Aladdin Quick. Quick. Wish for something outrageous. Say, "I want the Nile." Try that. Aladdin: Uh, I wish for the Nile. Genie: No way! gleefully Oh, does that feel good! Oh! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world. I'm... starts to pack his suitcase but stops when he looks at a sad Aladdin Aladdin: Genie, I'm... I'm going to miss you. Ryan F-Freeman: My Friends and I will miss you too. Sean Ryan: Same with me and my kids. Meg Griffin: Me too. Genie: Me, too, Al. sniffles No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me. Sultan: That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem. Jasmine: Father? Sultan: Well, am I Sultan or am I Sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy. Evil Anna: Wow! Jessie Primefan: So, Jasmine. You know who you pick? nods and runs to Aladdin's arms Jasmine: Him! I choose... I choose you, Aladdin. Aladdin: Call me, Al. as they about to kiss, Genie wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a Goofy hat appears, carrying a bag of golf clubs Genie: Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug! Mind if I kiss the monkey? (kisses Abu] Ooh, hairball! Well, I can’t do any more damage around this popsicle stand. I’m outta here! Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey, Rugman: ciao! I’m history! No, I’m mythology! No, I don’t care what I am--I’m free! Genie flies up into the blue sky leaving a trail of sparkles behind him Ryan F-Freeman: See ya real soon! Sci-Ryan: Have a nice holiday, Genie! Orla Ryan: Connor will be so happy when we tell him about this. Oisin Ryan: Me too, sis. Ryasmine: Mind if I tag along with you, guys? Rigby (EG): Yeah. Let's get going. Jessie Primefan: See you later, Aladdin and Jasmine. Technorganic Empire leaves to the portal back home. Cut to a nightscape with fireworks exploding. We tilt down and see Aladdin and Jadmine flying on Carpet Aladdin: A whole new world~ Jasmine: A whole new light~ Both with off-camera chorus: For you and me~ Chorus: A whole new world~ kiss and then flies off into the moonlight and the words "The End" appear. After they dissapear, the moon moves and turns to see Genie's laughing face. Suddenly, the film gets grabbed "off the projector", Genie lifts the film and looks at the audiance Genie: Made you look! drops the film back to normal with a normal moon and the film endsCategory:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes